Cancerous
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Lucy gets herself tangled up in a very unhealthy relationship with sexiest guy in the school, Gajeel Redfox. She opens her world up for the worse when they make deal together to be "Just beneficial friends" However, not knowingly, Lucy's less beneficial end of the bargain makes her want him even more, but his demanding character frightens her. (T for now)


**I'm going to finish out this story really quick. It won't be long at all, its a very short story of mine that i should be finished with by maybe next week if i'm not all that busy.**

 **Now, this story is very special for multiple reasons. A lot goes on and it involves a lot of characters so if i take the story too fast, just let me know.**

 **This chapter is a little on the short side, but to finish it up quicker, all the other chapters will be pretty long.**

 **Anyway, there are plenty of easter eggs in this story.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **And yes, i have finally written a story where Gajeel is the bad guy.**

 **Venom doesn't count.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Thursday, May 20, 2016**

 **Students on their way to 1** **th** **.**

 **7:45 am.**

"Where in the hell is Guildarts!" I closed my eyes, already dreading the day. When I had braced myself for harsh makeup work and multiple scoldings for missing more than half the week, I opened my eyes and walked firmly into Mr. Guildarts's first period. World history.

The room was empty. Sting snapped his head to me and pointed behind me to the classroom door. "Hurry! Shut the door! Shut the door! Lock it too!" I quickly fumbled with my bags and shut the door, turning the lock and blocking it with my back.

"What!? What is it!?" Cana walked over and pulled me from the door, pressing her hand to my back. Sting scrambled over and peeked into the door's window and looked around. I blinked a few times, still caught off guard.

I walked over to my desk and sat down, taking note only a few people were present. Cana sat in front of me and sighed. "We don't have a teacher. You know how FT is. Irresponsible and can never get a sub when we need them." She looked over at me and smiled. "How are you feeling this morning?" I smiled back and pulled out my weekly organizer, standing it on my desk and setting up my now reduced in size book bag on the opposite side, creating a wall to cage in my phone.

"I was, more than anything, prepared to do a crap ton of makeup work," I said looking over to the empty teacher's desk at the front of the classroom, "but it seems like I don't have to worry about that. Where is your dad?"

"Damn if I know." She replied, frowning. The door jiggled and Sting was instantly at the window.

"What?"

"Open the fucking door!" Natsu yelled from the other side, "Makarov is coming and I do not need another tarty slip!" Sting frowned but opened it enough for Natsu to slip through and slammed it back shut before the other teachers on the History hall noticed anything. I smiled as he carefully walked over to his desk beside me.

"Dear Mavis, that was too close!" he sighed. He turned to me and set a small can of Monster on my desk, "Morning new student. My name's Natsu Dragoneel. You are?"

I laughed and took the Monster into my hands and popped the lid. "It would feel as if I'm a new student wouldn't it?"

"Missing in action the whole week, that's almost a new record."

"I wanted to stay longer, but I figured since we only have four more school days of Ft left, I might as well get my makeup work done so I can pass and finally become a senior." Natsu nodded and looked up when Sting slammed the door shut again behind Rogue.

"No one else comes in, no one else goes out! Got it." We all nod and watch as he finally chills his pants. He sits down and grins. "Finally a day without depicting the difference between Henry the First and Henry the thirty seventh." He groaned and knocked his head back on Mirajane's desk. "Who did that damn study guide?"

Controversy stirs in the classroom and the last exams come up for discussion. I sigh and scroll through my fanfiction reviews. School was coming to an end and everyone was nearly reaching their summer sixteen fever. The Students of Fairy Tail high where either bugging out about their final exams, or kicking back knowing even if they failed them, they would pass anyway.

When it came to me actually caring about what my grades looked like when I got my last Junior year report card, I was in between, happy that I got out of American history with a high A and pissed that I was sure to have a D in Biology. Either way, State tests were over. I didn't have to worry about passing those anymore. I could always take the classes on Odyssey Ware and still get my credits. As long as I got those out the way; I had to pass those to graduate.

Natsu was watching me. His eyes studying the way I sipped constantly on the monster he had set in front of me. "You okay, you look nervous?" I blinked a few times and turned to him.

"Ah..." I sucked in a breath and watched as the door began to jiggle again. Sting went to snap up before, Cana shoved him out the way and answered it for him.

In walked in Gajeel, the sexist guy alive at Ft. I bit my lip and turned to Natsu. He raised an eyebrow slowly before shrugging and cutting on his cell. I looked back up towards Gajeel as he handed Cana a stack of papers. His eyes found mine, but I quickly shot them away and focused down at my own phone. I listened in on their conversation though.

"Where's Gildarts?" I could hear him asking from the front of the classroom.

"We have no Gildarts. We're a just student class today." Sting said up to him. Gajeel laughed and I heard the sound of papers being set down.

"Well, then I'll just put these on his desk. See you guys later." He turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Cana locked it and walked over to me, a smirk plain on her face.

"I saw the way you gave him the baby eyes." She mumbled. I buried my head into my wall and groaned.

"You just don't know it. The things I would do to that poor guy." Cana bust out and started laughing.

"Boy don't you sound like me! You hang around me too much."

* * *

 **Students on their way to 2** **nd** **period.**

 **8:48 am.**

It was prom day so that ruled out ninety percent of the seniors today and seventy percent of the juniors. I didn't have a date, so I didn't even bother trying to attend. All that sums up why my next class is literally empty. I asked Mr. Wakaba if I could skip and go back to Mr. Gildarts class and he allowed me saying something about wanting to take a name anyway. As I was leaving, a piece of construction paper was tapped to the window. I laughed.

I knocked on Mr. Gildart's door, and it flung open quickly. I was grabbed and jerked inside. Levy slammed the door closed and she grinned up at me, attacking me in a bear hug.

"Good morning Lucy! What are you doing here? Did you leave something?" I smiled down at her and shook my head.

"Na, Wakaba wanted a nap so I skipped on over here for the period. I was the only person in the class." She smiled brightly and pulled me over to a group of desks piled up together. Gray and Juvia where already there looking over the study guide. I took a seat and greeted the two. Levy sat down next to me and began in asking me about how my trip to Bosco was.

Behind me I could hear a cough and then a rattle. When I turned my head, I came face to face with Gajeel. He watched me for a second before holding out his hand. When I looked down he was holding my phone. I quickly patted my pockets before noticing it had fell out my back pocket.

Slowly I took it out his hand. Before I could thank him properly, the classroom door swung open and everyone froze. Principle Makarov walked in and glared at us. "Where is your teacher!?"

* * *

We were all huddled up and taken to the Gymnasium. The Girls' basketball team where practicing so we were brought down to lounge. Natsu was down there flicking through channels on the T.V plastered on the wall. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Yo!" He said, patting the seat next to him. I took a seat and sighed. "Makarov brought you guys down here?" When I nodded, he handed me the remote, in which I handed to Juvia. I texted my mom and gave her an update on the day so far. I was pretty close to my mom and we always discussed how un-put together Ft was. It took a while before I noticed Gajeel was sitting directly behind me.

I looked over to Levy and ushered her over to me. She walked over and crouched to my level and raised an eyebrow. I nodded to Gajeel behind me and but my lip. She smirked and looked up at him before she tugged me down and whispered softly to me, "He's looking at you right now."

"I want to talk to him so bad!" She smiled at me and whispered back.

"I could get his number for you. I take a few more periods with him." My heart fluttered and I quickly shook my head up and down.

"Please! I swear I love y-" She cut me off there.

"You owe me. You're buying me lunch." I laughed and hug her around her small shoulders.

"Deal!"

* * *

 **Friday, May 21, 2016**

 **Students standing outside in groups before the bell rings for 7** **th** **period.**

 **7:27 am.**

Erza flashes me her phone the moment Juvia and I made it to our group's hide out early the next morning. She was grinning, her legs shoulder length apart and her left arm extended out waiting on me to scan over the picture she presented. I looked over the picture of a few small, polymer clay charms.

"I think it's safe for me to say that I have perfected the art of polymer clay charms. These little guys are only the few of a three dozen I crafted last night. You may scroll to the right for more perfection." I take her phone out of her hands and scroll through the many pictures of her creations.

"Woah, you sure did a lot of them didn't you?" She smirked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Please, do commend me more."

I laugh and handed her the phone back. "They all look really cute. How long that take you?" Juvia peeked from behind me and studied the pictures.

"And hour a dozen, but it was worth every second. I'm quite proud of my little babies." Wendy was behind her sighing.

"She hasn't stopped talking about them since we've arrived at school." She mumbled.

"I see." I said, chuckling as Erza wrapped an arm around Wendy's shoulders.

We talked for a few minutes before I began to scan the school campus. Juvia watched me for a second before she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Uh…yeah I was just looking for Levy. Has anyone seen her today?" Erza placed her hand in her pockets and shook her head.

"She rode the bus, so she just might be getting some breakfast."

"Speaking of the devil." I snapped my head around to see Levy and Jet hopping down the stairs towards us. I flagged her down and pulled over into the middle of the circle the rest of the girls had formed.

"Spill! Did you get it?" I fussed.

"Get what?" Wendy asked.

"Uh…" Levy bit her lip.

"Don't tell me you didn't! I bought you a Cesar Salad!"

"I'm sorry! He looked so angry yesterday."

"Angry!?"

"Someone made him angry by fifth period so he came into class, fussing about it to Rogue and Sting. He's a big guy!"

I groaned and wobbled on over to a nearby wall, bracing myself against it. My book bag slowly slipped down my shoulders and down onto the ground below my pitiful form. I could hear Juvia asking about what we were talking about and it made me groan.

"Sorry, Lu, but I'm going to get it today. I promise!" I looked over at her cute, worried face and couldn't be angry.

"It's fine, as long as I get it before the end of the year." That left me only three more days. Erza tapped my shoulder and pointed over to the cafeteria.

"Are you guys talking about Gajeel?" My head snapped over to his form walking over to the elective building. Levy squeaked as I shoved her his way.

"GO!" I yelled. "Go get his number now! Hurry!" Levy took off running after him. All of us watched as she grabbed his shirt and said something. He replied. She replied. He raised an eyebrow, before replying. She pointed in my direction, and he looked my way. "What is she doing?" Gajeel nodded and they started walking our way. "What did she say!?" I quickly grabbed my book bag and sharply turned, fleeing the scene.

"Lucy!" She yelled after me. The other girls where in hot pursuit as they all followed me into the vacant English hall. "Lucy he wants to talk to you!"

"No….No, no, no, no, no…." I gunned it down the hall and grabbed the handle to the girl's bathroom. I turned to see Gajeel and Levy walking up behind me. I zipped in and shut the door.

I sat there in the dark. My heart was hammering in my chest. I closed my eyes as there was a knock. "Luce? He's right here. He wanted to talk to you." She knocked again. "Stop making me knock on a public bathroom door!" I slowly creeped the door open and her small head come into view.

"Is he still there?" She turned her head just as the bell for first period rang.

"Well, he's leaving now." I sighed and came completely out as people started to fill in the hallways for First period.

"Hopefully he doesn't hate me now or anything." The rest of the girls walked down the hall to join us, all giggling and cackling at my embarrassment. Juvia was the first to say something.

She cocked her head to the side and grinned, "Senpai chased you."

All I could do was laugh.

* * *

 **Students in the beginning of 1** **th** **period.**

 **7:55 am.**

Guildarts watched me tentatively. Her narrowed his eyes at me, and slapped a stack of work on my desk. I whimpered. "Well Ms. Heartfilia, it's nice to see you've returned. I hope that you had a nice trip, but need I remind you _it is not_ the end of the school year yet." I sigh and nod. "You still have three more days to complete all your makeup work and the work for the last three days. In the mean time I will hope that you study for your upcoming final exam that is next Monday. You may stay the following period to complete your work and take it with you to finish over the weekend." My heart dropped.

I quickly stumbled over my words as Mr. Guildarts turned "Can't I just come third or fourth period." He looked down at me and glared.

" _Next period._ " I couldn't argue.

I didn't want to have to face Gajeel. Not until I got his number at least. He probably doesn't even like me in that way. There was no way a hot ass guy like him would even want someone like me who studied books and wrote stories for a living. Someone like him couldn't possible want me. Not this observer. Not this person that the only thing she had going for her, was the fact that she had tab on everyone at her school. That she knew one crushing thing about everyone at this school. That's what an observer was. They watched everything from a distance, they knew just about everything and no one suspected it.

Not to mention I had ran from him this morning! He seemed like the time of guy to get want he wanted when he wanted. Running when he wanted to talk to me, obviously would have pissed him off. I bit my lip and pressed on through the work Guildarts had put my desk. If there was anything that could help take my mind of teen drama, it would be nationalism triumphing in Mid-Europe.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang I wanted to zip out and go hide under Mr. Wakaba's desk, but Guildarts made sure I was glued to my seat. I kept my head down. I did not want to see Gajeel when he walked in at all. However, I did get a sharp tug at my jacket.

Levy was behind me, glaring. I was the perfect person to glare at today wasn't I? "Lucy! Why did you run away!?" She fussed.

I sigh and bury my head into the Spanish revolt and the Industrial revolution. "I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted to talk but," I snapped my head up and looked at her with a glare of my own. "I wasn't expecting him to walk over!" levy bit her lip and seemed to shrink in size.

"Sorry, Lu. When I told him I had a friend that liked him and wanted his number he demanded that I take him to you. He's a big guy!" I was mute. She got that I had nothing else to say and pressed on. "He actually still wants to talk to you. Look" She turned my head and there he was staring at me from around Gray. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes.

"What do I do!?"

"Go talk to him…"

"I can't! I'm nervous! I'm really nervous!" Levy sighs and walks over to his desk. She says something to him, he replies. She nods and laughs as he says something else. They both laugh. I know they're talking about me. Well…of course they are, but it isn't in a good way. They're laughing at how I ran away this morning aren't they!? I just know they are!

Levy walks back and whispers in my ear. "He wants your number." My eyes widen.

And that was the beginning…

 _Of hell._


End file.
